Cracked
by lNightWriterl
Summary: She wasn't Charlie Matheson. Not anymore. Her mind had reached the point where the innocent little girl had gone to hide and she wasn't going to come back out anytime soon. This time, she was ready to fight.


**My second Revolution fic (: I really want to update my other stories but...I've been a bit obessed with this show :P Anyway, so here it is! Hope you like it (:**

* * *

She wasn't Charlie anymore.

They called her that sure. That _was_ her name after all, but she wasn't Charlie. Not now. Not anymore. Charlie was gone. Dead, as Miles had once so tactfully put it when she wanted to know where _he_ had gone.

Huh, funny. She was following in his footsteps pretty well now.

Charlie was…Charlie was innocent. Sweet, compassionate, and easily breakable. She was someone who didn't understand how the world worked and looked for only the positive things in it.

She had been so naïve.

Life wasn't meant to be fun. It wasn't meant to be full of pretty things and laughter. It wasn't mean to make you _happy_. It was a test, some kind of trial that would push you to your limits. The weaker ones would fall away while the stronger ones prevailed. You had to _earn_ happiness.

And she would fight to the God damn end of the earth to get it.

_'Your job is to hold you your brother's hand. Never let go of Danny's hand.'_

_'Mom!'_

_'Please don't leave me…Everybody leaves me.'_

"Charlie?"

_'Charlie!'_

_'They took Danny…'_

_'If we don't get Danny, it is all on you!' _

_'You have to go get him.'_

_'Dad!'_

"Hey…Charlie!"

_'You have to protect your brother.'_

_'Danny! No!'_

_'You are strong… Just like your mother.'_

_'It was your fault!'_

_'Because it's my fault Miles!'_

_'I want...Her…To do it.'_

_'They're innocent Charlie!'_

_'I've done it before.'_

_'So you're just going to kill a bunch of innocent men?'_

_'I don't have a choice!'_

"Charlie!" there was a sharp shake and Charlie felt herself being pulled out of her own little world and back into the area where they had made up camp for the night.

Aaron, Norah, and Miles all stood around, Aaron and Norah looking at her anxiously while Miles simply opted to stare at her with an unreadable expression.

"What?" she snapped at them, throwing down her crossbow and sitting next to the fire in hopes to get warmer.

"You kind of zoned out." Aaron told her, his voice still wheezing from his broken rib. Charlie didn't respond, she simply shrugged and tried to focus on the way the fire flames licked each piece of the wood.

"Charlie…Are you ok?" Norah asked cautiously as she sat across from her and Charlie felt her eyes lift to reach hers.

"I'm fine." She said with a forced smile and grabbed her pack. She wished the other three weren't here. She wanted to take the remaining pieces of her postcards and watch them burn.

She needed Danny. She needed her little brother right now. Something to hold her down, because right now, her mind was spinning dangerously towards a cliff and the fall was about to get nasty.

_'I took care of Danny. I did!'_

_'And God knows what they're doing to Danny right now.'_

_'Danny's gone.'_

_'Militia took him.'_

_'Maggie…Maggie, we're going to save you. We're going to save you Maggie.'_

_'You saved me Charlie.'_

_'Because we're family.'_

Family. What stupid person came up with that idea anyway? If it wasn't for _family_ Danny would have never been taken. If it wasn't for _family_ she wouldn't have had to meet Miles. If it wasn't for _family_ she might not have even given a damn that Danny was gone. Or felt any pain when her mother had left. Or when Maggie died. And she wouldn't be so desperate to hold onto what she had left.

Family needed to go fuck itself.

"Hey Miles?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the fire long enough to look at her Uncle. He gave her a look of acknowledgement before going back to sharpening his knives. "Why do you have to kill Monroe?" there was a long pause in which Miles very carefully put down the knife and stared at her.

"You saying I should keep him alive?" he asked dangerously and Charlie simply looked back at him.

"I'm wondering why it has to be you."

As she expected she got no answer to the statement. Miles simply ignored her and picked his knife back up and twirling it between practiced fingers.

"What if you can't do it?"

"Charlie-" Aaron started

"I need to know." She told him forcefully "I need to know if you can do it." Miles at this point focused all his attention on her and leaned forward with a practically lethal look in his eyes.

"What would _you_ do if I told you I couldn't hmm?" he asked tauntingly and Charlie leaned forward back.

"I almost killed an innocent man. What makes you think I won't stop to hurt someone who took my brother?"

"Because you'll have a choice."

"Oh I doubt that." She replied and stood up, already considering how many ways she could draw the sword over Monroe's neck. Should it be slow or quick? Painful or not? Decisions, decisions, decisions.

_'You can't trust anyone Charlie.'_

_'Your brother is bait. If I go for it? Not good for him.'_

_'I have lost everyone I care about!'_

Yeah. Charlie Matheson is gone…And she's not coming back.

* * *

**Yeah...A bit dark and cynical. But I think that, that was what the show was going for. I know everyone wasn't too fond of Charlie because she was 'annoying', but I always found that, that was just her innocence speaking through her. Now that it has gone AWAY, I think she's going to be overall just a little more crazy and dark. Thus, the name of the story (; Anyway, thoughts? Please review!**


End file.
